Metal Bloodshed
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: This is a murderfest, so if you don't like that, stay away. This is the story of a robot with a mission to kill every human he sees for his horrific creation. No one is safe from his wrath and GUN will do everything in their power to destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

_Metal Bloodshed_

_By InuSonishaUnlimited_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the sega characters in this story. This story is filled with lots of killing, so if you don't like it, stay away from here. I don't want reviews about how bad or gruesome it is. This story stars my original character, Thrust the Mechog, as well as some of my other original characters. If you enjoy lots of death, you'll feel right at home here._

_1: Thrust the Mechog_

The story begins in a large, dark laboratory room beneath Prison Island. It is the dead of night, a time when only guard soldiers are walking the grounds to prevent thefts and stuff like that. Only a few scientists are on the island, but all they are doing are simple inventory checks. When the lights finally go out, all the doors are locked down and the ominous silence overtakes the lab. In the center is a large capsule with a mechanical being within. It looks like a mechanical hedgehog with long pointed antennae for ears and large, red eyes. The body is armored with red armor and a green globe in the center. At the shoulders, large wires connect the arms to the body, the arms equipped with a lot of weapons. The hands have energy claws and the thighs have similar armor pieces on. Large, metallic boots cover the legs and the feet are clawed. On the back are large, wing-like attachments with stripes on them. The panel at the bottom of the capsule reads "Thrust the Mechog".

A few minutes later, a masked figure sneaks into the facility and enters the locked laboratory with Thrust. He looks to the creation and sees an opportunity to make a lot of money. As he starts punching keywords to open the capsule, the alarms go off and both scientists and armed guards rush to stop the thievery. They make it and don't see anything except the beheaded body of the would-be thief. His head is next to his body and all of his limbs were ripped off of the torso. As they look closer at the mangled body, they see claw puncture marks along the body. Suddenly, they look and see two red eyes piercing the darkness. The guards slowly walk towards the eyes, fear building up within them as they came closer. From the darkness comes a spray of bullets and lasers, taking down the four guards that attempted to get close. This causes the remaining guards to call for reinforcements, bringing close to 100 guards within the lab.

The mechanical murderer rushes forward with energy blades coming from his palms, cleaving through the group. As he moves, his large jets in his back spray out wing-like flames that torch the bodies he cuts and the soldiers he missed. Twenty go down within that first attack alone and the remaining eighty charge at Thrust in an attempt to stop it. Thrust pulls out a missle launcher on his left arm, blasting about thirty soldiers and injuring ten, which Thrust gladly finish off. His chest sphere glows and unleashes a giant wave of energy, blasting thirty more as he walked towards the remaining ten. They start shooting at him, watching helplessly as their bullets bounced off of his body. Thrust takes his time here, moving from one target to another, snapping the neck of one, ripping two in half, cutting the hearts out of four and ripping off the limbs of the remaining three. His bloody work was accomplished, but his acts caused the alarm to go off.

He blows open the wall and starts walking towards the exit of the island until a searchlight spots him. At that point, the GUN mechs are set on the loose, chasing him while firing their weapons. Thrust turns and charges energy, unleashing it in the form of an explosive slash on the Bigfoot mechs, destroying five of them. He turns and pulls two soldiers from their mechs, twisting their necks and continuing to work his way off the island. A large missle is launched towards Thrust, causing him to take flight and float in front of the missle. He grips the sides with his claws and redirects the missle towards the island, flying to the opposite coastline to watch the fireworks. A remaining scientist looks to the missle and stands firm. "I've worked for years creating a new weapon for GUN...and he has been set loose..." he says before the giant explosion comes. The Prison Island is enveloped in flames as it sinks into the sea, helicopters flying over the massive cloud of smoke and trying to calm the flames. Thrust watches slightly injured soldiers being rescued without any thoughts.

He stands looking in the direction of the forest behind him, sensing something. "Prison Island...Destroyed. Mission Objective: Completed. Accepting New Mission: Annihilation of Humans...Scanning...Scanning...Lifeforms Found." he says, looking at the tall skyscrapers of Station Square. "Location: Station Square...Lifeform Level: High in numbers...Defense Mechanisms: Law Enforcement Humans, Mechanical Cars, Armed Mechs...Danger Level: Minimum." he says, walking towards the city. As he walked, he took notice of a couple in the woods having fun with each other. They were getting busy when Thrust walks on the scene, making the woman scream as her husband ran towards Thrust, ready to defend his wife. Well, he fails as Thrust crushes his throat and chops the head off, walking towards the woman, still only in her underwear. "Please don't hurt me! Please, I beg of you! I'll give you what...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" she screams as the robot claws at her body like a scratching post. Her arms and legs have bloody claw marks from Thrust's assault and her left breast has a huge hole from a blast of energy. The robot marches towards Station Square once more, murderous intent in his system...

-Thus is the beginning of Thrust's shedding of blood. The next chap brings the killing to the city of Station Square. No prisoners...


	2. Chapter 2

_Metal Bloodshed_

_By InuSonishaUnlimited_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the sega characters in this story. This story is filled with lots of killing, so if you don't like it, stay away from here. I don't want reviews about how bad or gruesome it is. This story stars my original character, Thrust the Mechog, as well as some of my other original characters. If you enjoy lots of death, you'll feel right at home here._

_2: Station Square Murder_

Television news reporters were scrambling to get ready to cover the sinking of Prison Island. "I'm here near the coastline of the Station Square Hotel, where you can see from here the destruction of the GUN holding facility, Prison Island. Last night, the entire island was engulfed in flames and hundreds of soldiers were killed , reportedly. What was seen was a missle turning back and crashing into the island. No information has been issued as to how this happened, but we will keep you...!!!" the female reported spoke until the unthinkable happened. A sharp, pointed fence post was lunged right through the reporter's forehead. The cameraman let out a loud scream, but he wouldn't be spared as the metallic monster emerged. The guy managed to get one look before Thrust slices his head right off with an energy blade. The remaining crew made a break for it, but Thrust would leave no one untouched, launching a full array of fast-moving missles. The getaway vehicles go up in flames and the entire city is filled with panic.

Meanwhile, the President is busy panicking himself before GUN soldiers and Rouge the Bat. "This is bad...What is behind this!?" he asks as he finally sits down. "We've gotten a report from a survivor of the Island Attack, sir. He's in the hospital, but he managed to give us this footage from his helmet cam." the soldier says, putting on the footage. They can clearly see the capsule opening and Thrust coming out, starting his bloody rampage. "What...what is that?" the President asks. "That must be Project Thrust the Mechog." Rouge says. "Thrust...the Mechog?" he asks. "Here's the file right here. Says it's a project meant to be a protection weapon, but a thief broke in and messed with the sensitive programming during his job. When he got it out, the mech must've killed him and started on everyone else." she says. "Sir, we must do something!" the Captain of the group says. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle this." a soldier says. "Don't be too cocky. It killed over 120 soldiers and three innocent people within 2 days. This is nothing to sneeze at." Rouge says.

At the top of the building, a figure looks over the city. Turns out to be another project, Strike the Hedgehog. She is a red hedgehog with green hair, dark-blue and green eyes, golden rings around her wrists and legs and shoes with lightning-like blades at the bottoms. She is naked, but she doesn't care at all and in her hands is an electric-powered sword by the name of Lightengorge, a yellow and red sword shaped like a lightning bolt. It has an eye near the tip of the blade, always looking where Strike does not. "Thrust..." she quietly says, leaping from the building and flying past the President's meeting. "What was that?" he asks, turning to see her pass him quickly. "Oh, that was Strike. She works with Sonic and his friends, though she hasn't been back with them for some time, looking for something..." Rouge says. Just as she was talking, a call came. "Hello? Oh no! I'll get on it right away!" the President shouts, hanging up. "What is it?!" the Captain asks. "The mech has been spotted! It's here! In the city! Go after it and destroy it!" the President orders, sending everyone off. "This should be interesting..." Rouge says, running out last. The President looks out the window for the last time as Thrust landed inside.

"AHHH!!!" he screams before Thrust grabs hold him. The soldiers and Rouge race back to the room and see the metal monster holding their leader. "Oh no! Mr. President!" a soldier shouts. "We've got to save him! Open fire!" the Captain shouts as his men pull out their rifles. Rouge, however, wasn't too cool with this idea. "Wait, you shouldn't just open fire without thinking about his safety!" she shouts, but she's too late. The soldiers open fire and shoot at Thrust, who holds the President up in the line of fire. The Captain just ordered the death of _his_ commanding officer and in the heat of the moment, opened fire on himself. He blew his brains out right there, in front of his men. "Oh my god!" Rouge shouts. "Stand back, Miss Rouge! We won't let him pass! Run!" a soldier shouts, looking with fear at the killer robot closing in. Rouge flies out and closes her eyes as she hears flesh being cut and shot at. Thrust was having a ball, ripping soldiers in half, burning them and even electrocuting them. He flies out, burning the room in his wake. He flew right past Rouge, not so much as looking to her as he did so. Shadow shows up just in front of Rouge, also passed by the mech.

"What the hell was that...? Rouge?" he asks as the bat girl, who embraces him with fear-induced tears in her eyes. "It's much more...than even I imagined, Shadow...It's a monster..." she says, burying her face in his chest hair. He slowly holds her, looking towards the room that had the President inside and where six good men were killed. "What happened in there...?" he asks. "A dangerous robot...came and killed the President, Shadow...no...our own Captain unknowingly called for open fire...but his men ended up killing the President as the sadist held him up...it was awful." she says. "Hmm..." Shadow thinks about all this and realizes that it's another issue to handle. Thrust has exited the building and walks over to a nearby park, where some little children and their parents are enjoying themselves. The kids are around four years old and they're playing in a sandbox, making cute sandcastles to their parents' amusement. When they see the robot, the children don't know any better and think it's astonishing. The parents, though, already see the blood covering his body and realize this is no peaceful robot. They make slow movements, movements that Thrust mimics, making their fear levels raise significantly.

Doesn't take long before they start running with their kids, dashing for the cars. Thrust flies ahead and slashes straight through the car, splitting it in half. Within that moment, he grabs the children and lands out of the car, the parents begging him to return their kids. Thrust, for whatever reason, had no desire to kill the children, but the parents were a different story. He drops them on the ground and proceeds to march towards the parents. He extends his claw point and pierces the throat of the father, slicing it off right there. He turns and opens a compartment on his shoulder, shooting bullets at the mother. The kids don't understand what happened, but Thrust doesn't care either way, walking away from them. He turns and notices the kids following and knew something needed to be done. He walks into a nearby candy store and kills the clerk and all the staff, leaving the children to run rampant and eat their fill of candy. He leaves and goes on his murderous way, seeking his next victims...

-Thrust encounters Sonic in the next chapter, readers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Metal Bloodshed_

_By InuSonishaUnlimited_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the sega characters in this story. This story is filled with lots of killing, so if you don't like it, stay away from here. I don't want reviews about how bad or gruesome it is. This story stars my original character, Thrust the Mechog, as well as some of my other original characters. If you enjoy lots of death, you'll feel right at home here._

_3: Resistance_

The sun was setting on the bloodiest day experienced by the citizens of Station Square. Thrust looks upon the city from the air, crowding with people trying to flee before their lives were next to be lost. He lands on the ground, looking at various people scrambling for cover or a hiding space. As he walks, he notices an incoming target from behind and turns to see. When he sees that the target is Sonic the Hedgehog, he retracts his weapons. "Sonic the Hedgehog: High-velocity hedgehog, famous hero, wild spirit. Status: Not an enemy. Course of Action: Ignore." Thrust says and continues walking with Sonic walking up to him. "So, are you the robot that's been killing these innocent people?" Sonic asks. "Mission: Eliminate the humans." Thrust says to him. "Who made you?" Sonic asks. "Creator: GUN Weapon Development Team." Thrust says. "GUN made you...then why are you doing this?" Sonic asks. "Mission is to eliminate humans, nothing more." Thrust says.

Eventually, Thrust stops and sees the children he didn't kill acting very savage. "What the...?" Sonic asks, looking to Thrust. "Objective not involving young humans." Thrust says. "So you don't kill kids..." Sonic says. "Correct. Children and other beings are not to be targeted..." Thrust says. "Kinda seems odd since your mission is the destruction of humanity, right?" Sonic asks. "Data confirms humans that are scanned as suitable will be killed. Nothing more." Thrust says, continuing to walk. "Then I need to stop you, Thrust. Killing people isn't right, whether it's your mission or not." Sonic says, chasing Thrust as he flies out of the city and into a forest just outside. When Thrust lands, he scans Sonic once more. "Target is not human. Course of action: Hinder movement." Thrust says. "Heh, let's see what you got!" Sonic says, rushing straight at Thrust. What ensues is a clashing of Homing Attacks before they land on the ground. Thrust rolls up just as Sonic begins spin-dashing and they start rolling against each other. Sparks fly as they smash into each other until they push each other away.

"GUN did pretty good with this...didn't even dent him." Sonic says, looking at the unscathed Thrust. "Target possesses combatative abilities. Course of Action: Cease Movement." Thrust says, rushing at Sonic, who does the same. They lock hands and push against each other, Sonic using his feet and Thrust using his jets. Thrust bangs his head against Sonic's head, making him stagger a little. That one slight moment of vulnerability was all Thrust needed to end it, flying at Sonic and blasting him with a big sphere of electricity. "Gaaaahhhhh!!!..." Sonic yells before Thrust grabs his throat. "My mission isn't to kill you...Just to get you out of the way." Thrust says, throwing Sonic aside before flying out of the forest. Sonic goes over a small cliffside and into a shallow lake, laying on his back, nearly unconscious. A few minutes later, Strike finds the location. "Thrust...he's been here...Is...Is that...?!" she says, looking at the clearing where the battle started. The scent of jet exhaust is in the air, tell Strike that Thrust was recently here. More importanly, she sees shoe prints.

"Sonic...did he fight Thrust...? Did he survive...?" Strike asks, looking to see the break in the trees where Thrust threw Sonic. She hops through and see the blue hedgehog still floating in the lake, unconscious. "Sonic!" she cries out, jumping down and heading towards the shallow lake. She gently lifts his body and looks to his unconscious face. "Come on, Sonic...Please say something...Please!" she yells, lightly shaking his body. She gets no response and feels for a pulse. She gets a very small pulse as she brings him out of the lake. "Come on, come on, come on!!" she yells, pushing at his chest repeatedly. She listens and hears a faint heartbeat. "Sonic, say something!...I know you can hear me!" she yells, looking at his eyes opening. "S...Strike...?" Sonic asks hoarsly. "Shh, don't speak so suddenly...Oh God...!!" Strike says, holding his body. "Strike...Thrust, I...I saw him!" Sonic shouts. "I know...I know..." she says reassuringly. "You...you do...?" he asks her. "Yes, there were signs of a conflict between you two. I feared that you were killed..." Strike says.

"Strike, Thrust...he doesn't kill anyone except humans that are teen and higher...I saw him...he didn't slay children or me!" Sonic says. "He...he didn't?" Strike asks. "Yes, I don't understand...he says his mission is to kill humans...but he doesn't kill children..." Sonic says. "He must be stopped..." Strike says, holding Sonic close. "Yeah...he does." Sonic says, returning the embrace. She helps him out of the forest, since the impact seriously wounded him. "We need to get you to a hospital, Sonic." she says. "Know of one nearby?" Sonic asks. "Unfortunately, I don't..." Strike says. As they re-enter the city, they see some GUN soldiers entering from the other end. "What's going on?" Sonic asks. "I'm unsure. Excuse me." Strike asks. "Mr. Hedgehog! Ms. Strike!" one soldier says, noticing them. "What is happening here?" Strike asks. "We are preparing to intercept the rouge GUN weapon, Thrust the Mechog!" the soldier says. "Intercept? How many are among you?" Strike asks. "There are 300 of us stationed in the city! Another 200 of us are at the main entrance!" the soldier says. "It's not enough..." Strike says, noticing an explosion at the entrance.

"It...It cannot be!?" the soldier asks, watching a shadow walk from the flames of the explosion. "It's him..." Sonic says. "Thrust..." Strike says, looking at him emerging on the scene. "Men, open fire!!" the soldier says, shooting as missles and heavy bullets fly at Thrust. A huge explosion occurs, but something is wrong. When the smoke clears, Thrust still stands, holding small body parts. "He...he used the bodies of the men he killed as a shield!" the soldier says. "Targets acquired." Thrust says, charging at them very quickly. He leaps over Sonic and Strike, opening fire on the GUN soldier, who shoot back. Strike grabs Sonic and leaps away as the resulting firepower creates a huge blast. When the smoke clears, savage killing and screaming is heard. When Sonic and Strike look, they are horrified to see every soldier dead, either missing some body parts or simply mutilated. "Oh my god..." Sonic says. Strike stands up and pulls out her sword, Lightengorge, and walks over to him. Thrust turns around and sees her.

"Target: Strike the Hedgehog, result of lightning experimentation." Thrust says. "Thrust the Mechog, bio-mechanical weapon created by GUN." Strike says. "Target is not human. Course of Action: Ignore." Thrust says. "You're not going anywhere." Strike says, running at him. Her sword clashes with his energy sword and the duel begins there. She spins and clashes repeatedly with Thrust, the two of them going at it in the air and the ground. Strike charges energy and unleashes a concentrated energy blast from her sword, sending Thrust flying back a bit. He extends his arm and grabs her, slamming her to the ground. Strike gets up slowly, countering an attack and slicing at Thrust's chest jewel. He charges at her with his blade ready, clashing again until they stop for a second. "Damn...they made him so tough..." Strike says. "Unleashing Charge Blaster." Thrust says, his jewel glowing before unleashing the beam. Sonic runs up to Strike quickly. "Strike!" Sonic yells. "No, get back, Sonic! Sonic!!" Strike shouts, both getting hit by the blast. They crash into a nearby building and it collapses, tons of rubble falling down.

"Targets taken care of. Continuing mission." Thrust says, jetting away. Beneath the rubble, Strike summons a massive lightning bolt to come crashing on their location. When it strikes, the rubble explodes, revealing the two hedgehogs. Sonic gives a thumbs up and Strike simply smiles as they rise from the mess. "Thrust's got some power on his side." Sonic says. "Yes, but he can be defeated. I know that much." Strike says. "Well, better start looking for him." Sonic says, speeding ahead of Strike, who follows after him. Thrust flies through the city, eyes fixed upon a large gathering in the center. These people gathered here in defense and in fear, taking their children and praying for a release from this hellish issue. When the ceiling begins shaking, they know only one thing is happening...

-He found them...Only death will ensue in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Metal Bloodshed_

_By InuSonishaUnlimited_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the sega characters in this story. This story is filled with lots of killing, so if you don't like it, stay away from here. I don't want reviews about how bad or gruesome it is. This story stars my original character, Thrust the Mechog, as well as some of my other original characters. If you enjoy lots of death, you'll feel right at home here._

_4: Close of Destruction_

The ceiling opens and people start screaming as the executioner arrives. Thrust floats down slowly, unveiling his instruments of death to the crowd. "Not this time!" some soldiers, apparently placed within to attempt to defend the citizens, cry out. They shoot armor-piercing rounds at Thrust, which does work, but Thrust doesn't give a damn. Immediately he opens fire, getting the resistance out of his way. With the soldiers dead, the victims are powerless to avoid death and await it with fearful eyes and quick beating hearts. The sounds of screaming and weapon fire echoed in the building, blood covering the floor and bodies butchered. Thrust walks out and faces his only opposition, Sonic and Strike the Hedgehogs.

"Targets not human. Course of action: Ignore." Thrust says, making his way towards them. Shadow appears with the two of them, blocking Thrust's path. "It ends here, Thrust." Strike says, unleashing Lightengorge and standing firm. Sonic and Shadow stood ready to battle as Thrust stops. "Targets presenting themselves as threats. Course of action: Destory." Thrust says, pulling his weapons out. The battle begins with Shadow launching Chaos Spears at the mech. The spears connect but Thrust keeps charging ahead, unleashing a huge laser blast at the ultimate life form. With quick reaction, Shadow moves to the side, right into the fist of Thrust, sending him flying into a nearby wall. As the black hedgehog slowly rises, Thrust flashes dead ahead to him, unaware of Sonic spinning from the side. He connects and smashes Thrust into the opposite wall. The mech doesn't have time to react to Shadow's Chaos Spear, blowing a hole into his metal chest.

That hole is all Strike needs as she dashes ahead, giving Thrust a major shocker with her Lightengorge. "Systems building up too much energy...Course of action...Release...Energy release...impossible...Must..." Thrust says, his whole body getting overloaded with electricity. Then suddenly, he releases the energy and unleashes a major shockwave, blowing the three hedgehogs down temporarily. Thrust hangs somewhat limp standing, his eyes glowing and dimming after the major shock. "We've weakened him considerably...but..." Strike says. "Yeah...he's still standing..." Sonic says. "What can he do now...? Shadow asks as the mech makes slow movements to them. "Targets...Express hostility...and threaten mission...Course of...Action...Destroy..." Thrust says lowly, his body slowly transforming. He unleashes all of his weapons and point them at his targets, each barrel glowing violently. "He's gonna use every weapon he's got!?" Sonic shouts. As the core of Thrust glows with energy, it becomes apparent that Thrust has one weapon that he hasn't used.

"Oh no...We must destroy him now!!" Strike shouts. "We already know that!" Shadow says. "No, he's going to use his most powerful weapon! If he does...The whole city will be destroyed!!" Strike shouts. "It's that strong!?" Sonic asks, looking as the mech targets them. "Targets...set...Weapons...online...Final weapon...Online...Initiating trajectory...Complete...Prepare to be eradicated..." Thrust says, his body still damaged after the attack earlier, yet he ignores it. "We must end it now!" Strike says. "Ready!" Sonic and Shadow shout as they run at the mech. With one leap, Strike is in the air, her sword glowing with energy and electricity as she nears Thrust. Sonic and Shadow leap and spin in the air, glowing gold with Chaos power as they transform and float before Thrust. "Energy levels increased...Targets...more dangerous...Destroy!" Thrust shouts, getting ready to unload.

"Let's bust him up!" Super Sonic shouts, rushing straight at him. Super Shadow floats behind Sonic, charging his energy as the gold hedgehog starts busting down Thrust's weapons. Shadow unleashes countless red Chaos Spears, blasting through Thrust's body with ease, yet the mech continues gathering energy. Finally, Strike gathers all the energy she can and reaches Thrust's head. "Farewell, Thrust..." she says quietly as Thrust's core finally unleashes the granddaddy of all wave cannon weaponry. The energy stored in the Lightengorge and the power of Super Sonic and Super Shadow gives Strike the power to gather Thrust's own energy and capture it in the sword. Strike unleashes it and completely cleaves through Thrust, his metallic frame dropping to the ground in pieces as his head drops last. His eyes flicker on and off before he finally becomes silent and still. Shadow grabs the head and looks at it. "The most powerful walking weapon ever created..." he thinks as they walk it back to GUN HQ.

A close examination of the head confirms that Thrust's internal mechanism was altered during the final stages of his creation. The one responsible was never found nor confirmed to be alive or killed. With some answers, but more questions, Thrust's head is contained in a capsule and sunk to the bottom of the sea, where he can never be seen or touched again. However, the mechanics of Thrust wouldn't allow this mech to die, as his head began flickering to life once more. Over time, various pieces of sunken metal began surrounding the capsule until a new body is formed. However, due to the imprisonment of Thrust's head, he can never use the body and eventually, the energy within his head gives out. Thrust the Mechog dies with the capsule, unknowing as to why he killed so many humans and caused so much destruction. In his last moments of life, Thrust thinks of his life before being transformed...and simply lets go. "Function...unclear...Function...unclear...Course...of action...Unknown..." Thrust says until his head finally self-destructs, sending a shockwave beneath the seas and pushing up some water. The end of the bloodshed had come...Many lives lost and no purpose behind it all...Yet the nightmare ends now...with the end of Thrust the Mechog.

-Finally dead, just like the story. If you read it, thank you very much.


End file.
